


Tentacle Rape

by number5



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number5/pseuds/number5
Summary: while taking a walk on the beach, a horny beast decides to plant it's seed into you





	

You rolled your eyes at the stereotypical sunset. Perfect lovey dovey, right? Nah. Your parents owned a private section of the beach and decided to go there for the summer. You didn't want to go, but they dragged you along. You stayed inside most of the vacation, so they decided to make you take a walk on the beach. 

You felt something brush your ankle. "Huh?" You said, looking at the crystal sand. Nothing. You kept walking. Something wet and slimy trapped both ankles, causing you to fall, and your arms. You didn't scream out for help, too shocked to do anything. 

The beast dragged you into its trench, the silvery grey appendages slowly tearing off your clothing. It dragged you very deep, setting you on a wet, gooey mat. The tentacles glowed silver but you still couldn't see what the mat was made off. Suddenly, a tentacle ripping off your panties made you decide to scream.

It didn't do anything, of course. You would be subjected to the tentacle's ways. It smoothly rubbed your clit, knowing just how to make you moan. You came onto the tentacle, the member absorbing the white liquid. You felt it trail up, tracing your curves, leaving hickey-like marks here and there. Suddenly, it rubbed your tits. 

You moaned as it began to suck on your left nipple, you hungry for more of the gentle treatment. It wouldn't allow that, however. It trailed up, onto your neck. It traced each bone before sucking around for your sweet spot. You moaned when it barely brushed against it, the marble-like tendril beginning to suck until it was bright red. 

It trailed back down, once again massaging your clit. It began to rub harder with every moan before it got impatient. It plunged into your virgin entrance, making you gaspfrom pain. You started bleeding, the unbearable pain horrifying. You whined but it released slime that made it stop bleeding. It continued on to pump in and out at a rapid pace, making you jerk every time. You gasped from the pain and pleasure mixed into what is called reproduction.

It kept pumping before releasing sperm, eggs falling out of your vagina. You whimpered from the pain. The beast didn't expect that, it smashed the eggs. The beast had never reproduced before, so it had no clue it just killed off its only children. It began to rub your clit, just wanting your moans. The tendrils lifted you up before two snakes down and whipped your ass, making it jiggle. It liked that, continuing to slap until it got bored, 2 minutes later.

You moaned and gasped and screamed when the pumping tentacles found your g spot. It continued to hit thst spot with every thrust, making you cum more. It released more sperm but no eggs came out. The beast decided that it'd keep you alive and use you as a toy. 

But it wouldn't stop so soon, of course. It went into your mouth and pumped in and out, spraying load after load of hot, slick, thick cum. It played with your tongue, sucked on it, played with your teeth, before it slithered out and released you.

PT 2 COMING SOON


End file.
